Caleb Denecour
in Redwood City, California |occupation = *Professional Ultimate Frisbee athlete for the Minnesota Wind Chill |nationality = American |notable = *Former Content Manager of Game Kids *Former Community Manager of Achievement Hunter *Former Achievement Hunter *Former Social Media Manager of Rooster Teeth |media= }} Caleb Thomas Denecour is a former staff member at Rooster Teeth. He was hired as the Community Manager of Achievement Hunter on June 1, 2011. Sometime in January 2016, Caleb moved up to managing Rooster Teeth's social media platforms. On October 3, 2017, Caleb announced his departurehttp://archive.is/zPY2Q from Rooster Teeth to continue his pursuit in playing Ultimate Frisbee professionally. After Caleb departed from Rooster Teeth on Oct. 16, 2017, Geoff stated in a Let's Play: Prop Hunt episode that Caleb was fired for screen peeking. He currently resides in Minnesota, where he plays for elite Ultimate club team Minneapolis Drag'n Thrust. He has played professional Ultimate on teams Minnesota Wind Chill and Austin Sol (part of the American Ultimate Disc League). He plays as #49 in the Cutter position. General Information He previously showed up on occasion in Let's Plays but is mostly involved with keeping the community under wraps. He was in charge of Achievement Hunter's social media accounts. He organized community playdates and Game Nights, and took care of the Community Hunter channel. He also plays ultimate Frisbee and coached the team at Texas State University, giving him the name of Achievement Hunter's resident athlete. In November 2014 he became the Content Manager of Game Kids, which launched on December 1, 2014. Shows Bro Gaming Caleb and his younger brother, Jordan, created cooperative gaming videos on both their personal channel and on the Game Kids YouTube channel. The Gauntlet (season 1) Caleb captained the green team in the first season of the Gauntlet and led his team to a 3rd-place finish. Game Night Caleb created and regularly hosted the series with Geoff Ramsey. Later, he shifted the show from a weekly recap episode to a monthly hour-long live stream for website FIRSTs. Let's Play Minecraft Caleb has appeared in multiple episodes of Minecraft Let's Plays. Typically, his role was to communicate with the creators of community-made maps, relaying instructions to the rest of the crew. He is banned from competition in Let's Play Minecraft because of a few incidents involving screen-looking and fish theft. He is listed in the credits at the end of Episode 100 despite not being a regular in the series. Trivia * Caleb graduated from Cañada College where he earned a degree in Liberal Arts and Sciences/Liberal Studies, he attended from 2008-2011. * Caleb married his partner Holly on June 20, 2016. * According to RT Podcast 412 - Caleb is known to drink chocolate milk while at the office. * During his time at Achievement Hunter, most emails sent to Achievement Hunter went through him. * Caleb plays Ultimate Frisbee competitively and has traveled to Mexico, Colombia, Netherlands, and Italy to compete. * Caleb was the 3rd member of Achievement Hunter, but was involved with the project since its conception. * On Episode 71 of Let's Play Minecraft, the AH crew invited Caleb to join, only to prank him and place him at a portion of the maze that had a Tower of Pimps but no exit. * Caleb is not left handed. * Caleb was a participant in Let's Play GTA V: Maximum Multiplayer, but he mostly stayed silent. He was the only death in the Let's Play's first race, when random player 'funnycartman' triggered a gas station explosion that took him out. ** One person, later in the video, tweeted that he had tried three times to get into the Let's Play but the closest he got was a lobby with Caleb. * ”Calebbing”/“Being a Caleb”/“etc” is a term used in the Achievement Hunters Let's Plays (specifically, in Minecraft) for looking at another person's screen. ** According to Geoff in Let's Play Lesson Learned - Gmod: Prop Hunt, Caleb was fired for screen looking. References Gallery RT Wiki Caleb.jpg Caleb frisbee.jpg caleb-rtaa.png|Caleb's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. External links * Tumblr * Linkedin * Bro Gaming playlist Category:Former RT Staff Category:Male Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Category:October Birthday Category:Achievement Hunter Crew Category:Former Achievement Hunter Crew